1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to renal cooling systems and, more particularly, to a high-flow low-pressure irrigation system for use in minimally invasive surgery.
2. Description of Related Art
Complex renal surgery frequently requires transient interruption of the renal vasculature. Renal hypothermia is known in the field to protect the kidney from ischemia-induced nephron loss and to preserve renal function during partial nephrectomy, renovascular surgery and kidney transplantation. Renal hypothermia is achieved by clamping the renal artery and packing the kidney in ice or slush. Although this practice provides sufficient cooling of the kidney, it presents many drawbacks such as exposing the surrounding structures to the cooling effects of the ice or slush and obscuring the surgical field of view by the ice or slush. Moreover, the practice of packing the kidney in ice or slush is not feasible for minimally invasive or laparoscopic surgery.
With growing interest in laparoscopic surgery, the inability to achieve renal hypothermia during laparoscopic surgery has become a significant problem. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a renal cooling system for use during minimally invasive surgery and, in particular, a high-flow low-pressure irrigation system.